Clifford's Really Big Movie Credits
Opening Logos * Warner Bros. Pictures · A TimeWarner Company * Scholastic Opening Titles * Warner Bros. Pictures Presents * A Scholastic Entertainment Film * "Clifford's Really Big Movie" Dedication Screen * For John Ending Credits * Directed by: Robert Ramirez * Produced by: Deborah Forte * Screenplay by: Rhett Reese and Robert Ramirez * Based on the Scholastic book series "Clifford the Big Red Dog" written by: Norman Bridwell * Supervising Producer: Liz Young * Co-Producers: Jef Kaminsky, Martha Atwater * Line Producer: Chris Henderson * Associate Produer: Kathleen Zuelch * Consulting Producers: Bill Schultz, Mike Young * Music Composed by: Jody Gray * Edited by: Monte Bramer * Art Director: Michael Humphries * Unit Director: Steve Trenbirth * Voice Cast: ** Clifford - John Ritter ** Stackelford - Wayne Brady ** Emily Elizabeth/Mrs. Howard - Grey DeLisle ** Dorothy - Jenna Elfman ** George Wolfsbottom - John Goodman ** Dirk - Jess Harnell ** T-Bone - Kel Mitchell ** Larry - Judge Reinhold ** Jetta/Madison - Kath Soucie ** Cleo - Cree Summer ** Rodrigo - Wilmer Valderrama ** Mr. Bleakman - Earl Boen ** Mr. Howard/Marcus - Cam CLarke ** Liza - Teresa Ganzell ** P.T. Ernie Hudson ** Sheriff Lewis - Nick Jameson ** Charley - Oren Williams * Additional Voices: Gregg Berger, Susan Blu, Alex Nevil, Toby Stone * Voice Director: Susan Blu * Casting: Mary Hidalgo * Digital Supervisor: Matt Hullum * Associate Editor: Jav R. Lawton * 1st Assistant Editor: Jasmine Bocz * Assistant Editor: Mark Rennie * Leica Film Editors: Richard Finn, Ben Choo, Greg Levitan, Steve Vallino * Character Designer: PhiL Mendez * Storyboard Supervisor: Kathy Carr * Storyboard Artists: Ray Claffey, Sahin Ersoz, Skip Jones, Dan Kuenster, Lane Lueras, Alex Mann, John D. Williamson * Digital Storyboard Supervisor: Sara Bleick * Background/Layout Development: Mike Van Cleave * Visual Development: Will Weston * Assistant Character Design: Aidan Flynn, Kyong-Bok Kim * Layout & Character Clean-Up: Brett Newton * Color Stylist: Marie St. Claire * Layout: David Rodriguez, Will Weston, Brian Wooda * BG Painters: Tim Barnes, Stephanie Pyren-Fortel, Ellen Jin, Will Weston, Andrew Phillipson, Patricia Phillipson, Phillip Phillipson * Digital Ink & Paint: Sarah-Jane King, Jacki Watson * Track Readers: Philip Phillispon, Brian Phillispon * Timing Director Supervisor: Woody Yocum * Timing Directors: Kent Butterworth, Eddie Houchins, J.F. Kim, Mitch Rochon, Richard Trueblood * Storyboard Revisionist/Timing Director: Craig Armstrong * Checkers: Maddy Z. O'Neill, Jung Ja Kim-Wolf * Production Coordinators: Joann Estoesta, Todd Popp * Production Associate: Matt Barrios * Production Assistant: Kerri Berney * Technical Director: Eric Kirby * Information Technology Director: Jeremy Lang * Graphic Aritst: David Krason * Scanner: Oliver Calonzo * Production Accountant: Anthony R. Reyes * Production Controller: Cathy O'Brien * Production Manager: Maura Sullivan * Production Interns: Amanda Carr, Lindsay Graser Korea Unit * Animation Director: Murray Debus * Overseas Supervisors: Sara Bleick, Maruca Wasenfuhr, Simon Ward Horner, Alex Nicholas * Overseas Animation Studio: Starburst Animation Co., Ltd. * Executive in Charge: Jong G. Choi * Overseas Line Producer: Chang Joon Lee * Animation Director: Young Gil Lee * Production Manager: Sang Hyun Kim * Assistant Production Managers: Kyung Youl Moon, Sung Kyoon Lee, Eun Kyu Choi, Jae Min Lee * Production Coordinators: Hyun Ah Kim, Yoo Me Kim * Layout Direction: Jong Dae Lim, Young Hwan Lee * Key Animators: Jean Chang Jung, Jung Won Ma, Chang Woo Shin, Kang Nho Lee, Baek Soo Kim, Shin Sun Kim * Assistant Animation: Kyung Soon Chun, Me Chul Yoon * Backgrounds: Kyung Kee Kim, Bo Youl Choi * US Animation: Byung UN Jung, Hyun Joon Kweon, Woo Min Na, Yeon Un Jung * 3D Animation: Myung Soo Kim, Jung Ook Seo, Yeon Tae Jung * Animation Checker: Yong Chae Kim, Jung Hyun Knor * Digital Support and Editing: Sung Koom Kim * Second Unit Services and CGI Model Design Provided by: Mad Cow Pictures * Producer: Steve Sasovac * Production Coordiantor; Robyn Dravton * EFX Style Guide: Daniel Larkin * CGI Textures: Darren Carney * Aniamtic Editor: Nathan Richman * 2nd Animatic Editor: Vincent Tav * Scanning: Jeremy Jones * Storyboards: Alex Nicholas, Adam Duncan, Steve Trnebirth, Mike Chavez * Recording Studio: Screenmusic Studios * Digital Intermediate by: Post Logde Cinema Digital * Post Production Manager: Cheryl Murphy * Digital Intermediate Color Timer: Michael Underwood * Film Recordist: Henry Ball * 3D Artist: Matthew W. Johnson * Data Management: Joe Monroe * Digital intermediate Coordinator: Cassandra Wiltshire * Film Color Timer: Terry Claborn * Post Production Sound Services: Advantage Audio, Inc. * Sound Deigner: Robert Poole II * Dialogue Eidtor: Robbi Smith * Foley Artist: Phyllis Ginter * Foley Mixer: Marilyn Graf * Digital Audio Transfer: J. lampinen * ADR Mixer: Gordon Suffield * Re-Recording Mixers: Mellisa Ellis, Fil Brown * Songs Written by: Jody gray and David Steven Cohen * Music Editor: Michael C. Lau * Mixed by: Bruce Buchanan * Orchestration; Deniz Hughes * Additional Mixing: Jon Smith * Additional Orchestration and Programming: Jody gray * Music Preparation: Adrianna Graze * Orechestra: Northwest SInfonia * Score Conducted by: Adam Stern * Songs Produced and Arranged by: Jody Gray * Associate Music Producer (Score) and Technical Director: Michael C. Lau * Associate Producer (Songs): Frane Di Minno * Scoring Engineer: Reed Ruddy * Second Scoring Engineer: Sam Hofsted * Orchestra Contractor: Simon James * Orchestral Score Recorded at: Studio K, Seattle * Recored at: Millbrook Sound Studios, Gray Noose Music/The Treehosue, Sean Swinney Recording, East Wing * Mixed at Sound On Sound, New York * Recording Engineers: Jon Smith, Paul Crofind, Bruce Buchanan, Chris Cubeta * 2nd Mix Engineer: Isaiah Asololin * Featured Musicians: ** Gutiars - Jody Gray and Frank Carillo ** Bass Gutiars - Danny Miranda ** Drums - John O'Reilly ** Percussion - Jean Bartiste Bogle and Frank Di Minno ** Keyboards/Additional Music - Andy Ezren and Jody Gray ** Trombone Solos - Vic Morehead * Titles by: Matt Hullum * Facilities Provided by: Mike Young Productions, LLC. * Producer's Representative: Seth Willenson * Scholastic Finacial Executive: Diane Villags * Scholastic Post-Production Executives: Eric Clark, Carolyn F. Kelly * Scholastic Business Affairs Executive: Andrea D. Sproer * Scholastic Legal Affairs Executive: Margo Baender * Assistant to Deborah Forte: Dori Kormain * Payroll Services Provided by; Axium Payroll Services * Clifford the Big Red Dog Television Series Produced in Association with: Public Broadcasting Corporation * Special Thanks to: Dick Robinson, Ciara, Anderson, Lee Clevenger, Christopher Hasler, Ginger McGuire, Jack Nicklaw, Srecen Wolfson\ ** "Until I Go" *** Words and Music by: Jody Gray and David Steven Cohen *** Performed by: Kyle Gordon ** "Party Time" *** Words and Music by: Jodi Gray and David Steven Cohen *** Performed by: Babi Floyd ** "I'm Not Scared Anymore" *** Words and Music by: Jodi Gray and David Steven Cohen *** Performed by: Renee Cologne ** "You and Me" *** Words and Music by: Jody Gray and David Steven Cohen *** Performed by: Jody Gray ** "Big Time" *** Words and Music by: Jody Gray and David Steven Cohen *** Performed by: Jody Gray ** "Lary's Amazing Animals" *** Words and Music by: Jody Gray and David Steven Cohen *** Performed by: Jody Gray ** "Until I Go Reprise" *** Words and Music by: Jody Gray and David Steven Cohen *** Performed by: Laura Berman ** "Home Where I Belong" *** Words and Music by: Kel Mitchell *** Published by: Lyric-Cole Porductions, Inc. *** Performed by: Romaine Jones *** Produced by: Kenn Michael * Rodak Motion Picture Products * Prints by: Technicolor * No 40658 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Digital'®' in selected theaters * DTS'®' * SDDS * The events, characters and firms depicted in this program are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual firms, is purely coincidental. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture of any part of thereof (including the soundtrack) may result in civil and criminal prosecution * © 2004 Scholastic Entertainment inc. · All rights reserved. * Scholastic Entertainment Inc. is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purpose of copyright and other laws in all countries throughout the world. Scholastic and associate logos are trademarks of Scholastic Inc. Clifford the Big Red Dog and associated logo are trademarks of Norman Bridwell. * Produced by: Big Red Dog Productions Inc. Closing Logos * Big Red Dog Productions * Scholastic * Distributed by: Warner Bros. Pictures · A TimeWarner Comapny · www.warnerbros.com Category:Movie credits Category:End Credits Category:Scholastic Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Big Red Dog Productions Category:Warner Home Video Category:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment